ALWAYS WAS YOU
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: PLEASE READ & REVUIEW! IT IS MY FIRST CHALIEHERMIONE PARING.
1. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLIE

**Summary: This is a Charlie, Hermione fiction, so please be nice. Both are in love with one another, but they don't klnow it. They are both feeling lonely, and put add's up in the personals.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE**

**MissKnowItAll: (has logged in)**

**DragonKeeper: (has logged in)**

**DragonKeeper:** Hello, how are you?

**  
**

**MissKNowItAll:** Better now that I am home, how was your day?

**DragonKeeper:** I almost got my arm bitten off, so I would say it was like any other day.

**MissKNowItAll:** I am not going to be near a computer for a week, I plan on going to a family friends house, one of my friends is having a birhtday.

**DragonKeeper:** I have a laptop, so I will have my computer when I go out of town.

**MissKNowItAll:** Well I wouldn't briong mine, if I had one anyway. I haven't seen my friends since I started working.

**DragonKeeper:** Are you trying to tell me I should leave my computer at home, so I will spend more time with my family. I could do both, besides my little sister get's a kick out of my laptop. Including my father.

**MissKNoMissK:** Can I ask you something?

**DragonKeeper:** You already did. lol.

**MissKNowItAll:** Whatever! (rolls eyes)

**DragonKeeper:** What did you want to ask?

**MissKnowItAll:** Since you seem to be going to be in the same area as me, maybe we could meet. Would you want to?

**DragonKeeper:** I was going to ask you the same thing actually. There is this hole-in-the-wall place,it is called Ramero's.

**MissKnowItAll:**Oh, I know where that is, Ill meet you there Tuesday at seven. What will you be wearing?

**DragonKeeper:** A green hand made sweater. You?

**MissKnowItAll:** I will have a red, and white rose in my hair, with a red satin dress, with matching shoes.

**DragonKeeper** I have to go now. Have a nice vacation, see you next Tuesday.

**MissKnowItAll: **Alright, goodbye. (sighned off)

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Hermione sat at her office desk, staring at the computer. She didn't even open the door, "Come in Severus."

"At the computer again, I see," Severus, and Hermione had become real good friends, ever since her saved her. He had made it a point to see how she was doing on a regular basis, but 'the gods' forbid if anyone ever knew he had a soft side. "Talking to you lover boy are you?"

Hermione grinned, as she turned in her seat to look at her mentor, "No, I posted an add pretending to be you. You have been fancied, by a young theater major student from New York, he is coming to Hogwarts to meet you next week."

"YOU WHAT!?" Severus glared at the girl, "I AM NOT GAY."

"Alan Prinston, thinks otherwise. He is so proud of you, for coming out of the closet," Hermione walked to her kitchen, and started preparing tea.

"Hermione, not only did you make me a liar, but you might had ruined the young mans life," Severus did have a 'human' side to him, and only Hermione knew about it, he went to sit at the girls computer, "How do I log on, I need to tell the boy that I am not gay, and I was set up by a vicious witch."

Hermione, no longer able to stifle the giggles, laughed at the other man, "I was kidding Severus, there is no account, and no Alan for that matter," she walked to the man, and patted him on the shoulder, "But we're work on it."

"So have you made plans to meet this man?" Severus stood, and walked to the table, taking his usual seat for when they had there weely tea.

"Yes, we plan on meeting," Hermione bit her bottom lip, and looked at the older man, "I am nervous."

Severus rolled her eyes, "Hermione, I never knew that word was part of your vacabulary, do you know what it means?"

Hermione glared at him, "Funny Severus, funny."

"I try," He teased.

"I will owl you, if I get bored," She looked down at her hands, then back up at the man, "Did you prepare those potions for me, for at night?"

Severus nodded, reaching into his pocket, and handed the girl a shrank box, "There times a day, you know that," he stood, and started to the door," Please.take them, we wouldn't want something bad to happen."

**TWO DAYS LATER: SUNDAY**

"HERMIONE!" Molly, and Ginnt came running to them girl, both embracing her in there arms.

Hermione returned the hug, she looked at the two red haired woman, and smiled, "It's good to be here, I haven't been here for ever."

"It has been much to long," Molly lead the girl into the kitchen, and sat her at the table, "You notice the guys aren't here, they are getting Charlie-"

"So enjoy the silence while it lasts," Ginny giggled.

Hermione returned the smile, "So where is your husband?"

"He got dragged into going with my brothers, and father to get Charlie," Ginny turned pale, bolted out of the kitchen, and ran into the restroom.

Hermione looked at Molly, confused, "She isn't, is she?"

"Yes, four months," Molly answered proudly, "We will be adding another room, to our house," she looked down at the table, "I still fill bad for Blaise, his father being dead since he was three, and his mother comminting suicide when she learned her only son wanted no part of the 'Death Eater' life. He is a good husband for my Ginny, and they are so good together."

"Harry told me her will be coming here later, right before the party starts," Hermione smiled at how luicky she was to be able to work with Harry, even though they loften ended up giving there own opinions on other things, much to there students entertainmentm they still remained good friends, "He is bringing Luna, she is a Medwitch at Hogwarts now."

"She is a lovely girl," Molly smiled as she thought of the two.

The Weasley family, after Harry's fifth year, had legally adopted the-boy-who-lived, and never worried about rather he would be part of the family. They had hoped that Hermione would end up marrying Ron, but that never lasted, due to the fact that he seemed to like to shag every girl within view, and doing so knocked up Lavender, now haveing to marry her. With the preasure of his family.

"Have you meant anyone new, dear?" Molly smiled at the young woman, "How is Severus?"

"Oh, he is fine, takes good care of me, and as for my love life, I am talking to someone I met on a muggle romance site," She saw Molly's smile fade, "I am being careful, don't worry, I didn't even tell him where I lived, and have not told him my name either, we are meeting while I am visiting. He doesn't know I am a witch, and if he tries anything, then I will put a body bound on him."

"Charlie said the whole thing, when I asked about his love life, he went to a muggle site, because my husband was curious about how 'Muggles' are now ablet to communicate, without even talking to each other, on the phone, but able to type," she wrapped the girl in the other hand, "I will tell you what I told Charlie, I only hope for your happiness."

"Thanks Molly," Hermione wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"So, you still have enough hugs for yoru favorate son?" A deep voice was heard from the door way, belonging to a very built, and handsom red head.

'Mum, always has enough hugs for us," George, and Fred said in unison, as they both hugged there mom.

Molly repeated her twins hugs, then jumped from her seat, and wrapped her arms around Charlie, "Good to see you Charlie."

Charlie's eyes wondered around the room, stopping at a certain Brunnette, he smiled at her, "Nice to see you again, Hermione."

Hermione smiled back at the boy, "Nice to see you to Charlie." _'He is even hotter, then I remembered, wait no, you have someone already, remember 'DragonKeeper'?'_

Charlie was checking the young witch out, as his mother talked to him, _'She's cuter then I remember, wait a moment Charlie, don't forget about 'MissKnowItAll'.'_

Fred, and George noticed the glances there older brother was giving Hermione, and grinned. Fred walked up to Hermione, who hadn't been paying attention to Charlie's glances, and pulled her up to him, he whispered in her ear, "No hug for poor, Fred?" he made a puppy dog face.

_'Since when does he care if I hug him or not, why is he whispering?' _She hesitated before giving fred a hug.

Fred grinned, as he pulled the girl in for a hug, then jumped away, pretending to be shocked, "MIONE, I WILL NOT SLEEP WITH YOU!"

'So that was what he was up to,' Hermione, taking the boy by surprise, conjured up pretend real-looking-tearsm, she stared at him, "SO LAST NIGHT, DIDN'T MEAN NOTHING TO YOU, YOU JUST WANTED ME TO HAVE SEX?" She saw George, laughing at the scene, then looked back to Fred as she wrapped her arms around the other twin.

Hermione started laughing, "You know you're loosing your touch, when you get caught up in you own lie," she looked at Molly, "For some reason, Fred tricked me into hugging him, just so he could try to humiliate me, and I decided to play along."

Charlie, who had been holding his breath without realizing it, let it out, "I alway knew you were to smart tp fall for any of the twins lines."

George, and Hermione exchanged amused glances, he took her hand, and squeezed it, "Charlie," he looked at Hermione, then at his brother Charlie, "Hermione, and I slept together a little over a year ago, she got pregnant, but we knew we weren't meant for eachother, but both wanted the baby, so we are friends, and have the most handsome baby in the world."

"WHAT!" Charlie said louder, then he meant to.

Hermione, and George grabbed onto each other, and laughed, she looked at Charlie, "You are right, I would never fall for there lines, and do not have a child by them," she looked at the twins, "So one of you, hopefully Fred, mind telling me why you felt the urge to try and humiliate me?"

"Charlie, was checking you out," Fred said, recieving death glares from Charlie.

Hermione's cheeks turned red, "Oh," she noticed Charlie's face was flushed.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLIE**

There were alot of Charlie's old friends, and some family that showed up, to his birthday party, but there was only one place he wanted to be.

Hermione walked into the house, and saw Charlie on his laptop, _'He has a laptop, who knew?' _She continued pass him, and headed up to the room.

"Where are you going?" Charlie was staring at the girl, she looked cute in the jeans, valerina red shoes, and red laced blouse, revealing a black tube top beneath it,_ 'She looks good in red.'_

Hermione stare at him, "Well aren't you nosey," she teased as she changed her direction, and joined Charlie on the couch, he was wearing black slacks, with a black button up shirt, wihich held flames along the sleeves, and collar.

He blushed, "Sorry, just you didn't save me a dance, and I was hoping to dance with you," he set the laptop to the side, after clicking onto a song, then looked at Hermione, "Dance with me."

Hermione, without thinking, took his hand, she felt his right hand slide around her waist, as he held her hand with his free one, he looked at her.

George felt the ends of her long curly hair, tickle the back of his hand, then felt her rest her head against his chest, _'What are you doing Charlie?'_

_'Hermione, what about 'DragonKeeper'?'_ Hermione pulled back a little, and looked up at the red-head, "Charlie, we're just dancing, right?'

Charlie stared down into the womans eyes, they looked as hungry, as he knew his were, he without thinking pulled her into a deep kiss, _'I like how she tastesp,'_ he fought his way into her mouth, and felt as she returned the kiss.

_'What about your date tomorrow?' _Hermione pushed away from Charlie, "Charlie-" she tried to collect her breath, and stared at him, 'Feels so right though,' she wrapped her arms around his neck, and began kissing him again.

Charlie lifted her up, as if she weighed nothing, and then sat her on his lap as they made there way back to the couch, _'What are you going to do about MissKnowItAll'?'_

Hermione, much against Charlie's wishes, climbed off his lap, "Room. Private." She reached out her hand, and lead him up stairs.

Charlie ended up doing the leading, as he carried her into his old room, and shut the door behind them, _'This is going to be the best birthday, ever.'_

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Ginny, who was tired of all the guest, came inside with her husband, "Why does everyone feel like they need to poke my stomach?"

Blaise wrapped his wife in his arms, "I will protect you from those grabby ghands," he smiled as he leaned in, and kissed the woman he loved.

'You have a message!'

Ginny jumped, a little pulling out of her husbands arms, she looked in the area of where the noise was coming from, and noticed her brothers laptop, "Interesting," she went and sat on the couch, and started looking at the source, of what the voice was coming from, and saw a green flash saying, 'New Mesage', "Oh, this must be the girl, that Charlie was telling mom about," she read, and noticed a familiar e-mail address, _'Why does that name sound so familiar?'_

Blaise, as if reading his wife's mind, looked at the computer, "Isn't that Hermione's password, for her living quarters from school, remember when we visited her, along with Draco, and Harry?"

Ginny smiled, _'Could this be Hermione?'_ she hoped so.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Hermione woke up to the sun shining brightly in her eyes, she pulled the covers over her eyes, not wanting to wake up, "Damn sun."

Charlie, who had been watching her for the last hour, laughed, "You don't want to wake up?"

Hermione, peeked her head out from under the cover, and stared wide eyed at a naked Charlie, "You don't have any clothes on!"

He pulled her up from under the covers, onto his lap, cradleing her in his arms, he grinned, "Neither do you."

Hermione looked down at herself, then blushed, "Now I remember."

He started kissing her neck, "You surprise me, Hermione."

She looked at Charlie, puzzled, "How so?"

"That strip-tease, as you sang happy birthday to me," He gave a questioning look, "Or were you actually singing to Mr. President?"

She blushed, "I heard it on a comedy station once, someone was making fubn of this old hollywood American legend, and she got drunk and sang 'Happy Birthday' to the president.'

He shrugged his shoulder, "Muggles."

Suddenly remembering about 'DragoKeeper' she jumped out of Charlie's arms, and started grabbing her clothes, she looked at the red head, "I am sorry, I need to go take care of somethingm, then I will be back," she ran out of the door.

Charlie, fell back on his bed, 'I want Hermione Granger,' he got himself dressed, before going to meet 'MissKnowItAll', 'How am I going to handle 'MissKnowItAll'?'

**IN THE ZABINI ROOM**

"Blaise, come on!" Ginny shook her husband, "I want to go see Charlie, and Hermione's dates," she crawled out of bed, and hurried to get dressed, then flicked her wand at her sleeping hudsband, causeing him to be in new clothes, "COME ON, OR NO SEX TONIGHT!"

Blaise quickly shot up from bedc, and stared at the firey red haired woman, he married almost two years ago, "I'm up," he thought for a moment, "How do you suggest we find them?"

Ginny grinned, "I was able to find one of my brothers saved conversations, and he told her to meet him at Ramero's," she took her husbands hand, and lead them out the door.

**RAMERO'S**

Hermione, was looking at the menu, her date still had not shown up, _'I enjoyed talking to you, but I think we should just be friends,'_ she was trying to think about how to break 'DragonKeeper's' heart, _'He is to nice of a guy, I don't think he will be to upset.'_

Charlie came up behind the woman, with the red, and white rose, red dress, and matching shoes, he cleared his throat, "'MissKnowItAll'?

"Charlie?" Hermione turned around, to find Charlie in a green hand made sweater.

"Hermione?" Charlie was just as surprised as Hermione was.

**A/N: I hope you like this story. It's my first Charli/Hermione paring. Please tell me what you think, and rather or not you want me to continue.**


	2. I DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Aerosmithm, or any of the Harry Potter characters.**

**A/N: I warn you all, I am not good at joining songs into my fictions, but I couldn't help with the scene, I love this song. 'I DON"T WANT TO MISS A THING'. I kept picturing the song the moment I started typing the story, that doesn't normally happen. So hope you like.**

**LAST CHAPTER**

_Hermione, was looking at the menu, her date still had not shown up, 'I enjoyed talking to you, but I think we should just be friends,' she was trying to think about how to break 'DragonKeeper's' heart, 'He is to nice of a guy, I don't think he will be to upset.'_

_Charlie came up behind the woman, with the red, and white rose, red dress, and matching shoes, he cleared his throat, "'MissKnowItAll'?_

_"Charlie?" Hermione turned around, to find Charlie in a green hand made sweater._

_"Hermione?" Charlie was just as surprised as Hermione was._

**NOT WHAT I SUSPECTED**

Hermione stood to her feet, after ten mintues, realizing that Charlie still hadn't sat down, "Are you upset it was me?"

Charlie laughed, shaking his head, "No, just surprised is all, I was going to break up with 'MissKnowItAll' because of what happened with us last night, now I don't have to," he reached out his arms, and pulled the young woman into him, kissing her, "I been in love with you, ever since we astarted talking on the website, and last night I felt guilty for cheating, but also it felt right holding you in my arms."

Hermione smiled, as she looked up at Charlie, "I felt the same way as well, feeling guilty, but knowing I didn't want to stop what we were doing at the same time."

"I want to be alone with you," Charlie leaned back in, and kissed the girl once again, "Did I tell you, you look good in red?" He smiled as he staired at her dress, he grinned, "Probably good we are together," he took her hand as he whispered in her ear, "I was being followed, and feel that I still am," he turned the woman, and pointed to a table, where another couple were facing them, only they were trying to hide behind there own menus, "Recognize the two?"

Hernione did, because the streak of red hair sticking up from the other womans menu, gave it a way instantly, she smiled at the scene, "Well, wonder how they knew it was me," she took Carlies hand, and lead her to where the couple were sitting, she sat across from them with her date, still unnoticed, the two exchanged glaces beflore removing the menu from in front of the couple, she looked at her best friend, "It this a new habbit, spying on other people?"

"We looked at my brothers computer yesterday, because he had a message, didn't read the message, but we saw your e-mail, Blaise was quick to put your door password at Hogwartz, and the e-mail together, to think you might be who my brother was meeting," Giny was smiling wildly at her older brother, and best friend, "Wait till mom finds out."

Charlie smiled at Hermione, then looked at Blaise, then at his sister, "So you hungry?"

Blaise nodded, 'Yeah, and I'll treat, saying we invited ourselves to you date," he frowned, _'And was promised no sex, if I didn't go along with my wife.'_

After the two couples ate, they all four decided to go back to the Burrow.

Charlie watched as his brother-in-law, and little sister floee back before them, then he took Hermione's hand, "Let's make a scene, as we appear back to the Burrow," he pulled the girl tightly in his embrace, and kissed her after saying the destination of where they were going.

Molly was sitting in the sofa in front of the fireplace, looking at one of her 'Lockhart' books, only greeting her daughter, and Blaise when they appeared. She saw a glimpse of smoke once again from the fireplace, she looked up, expecting to see either Hermione, or her son, but not the two of them together. She looked at and cleared her throat, "Someone plan on telling me what's going on?"

Even though planning to show up kissing so to surprise the other Weasley, they forgotten there plan once they started kissing, getting lost into the kiss.

"Mum, George, and I are going to the-" Fred came downstairs, and froze when he saw his older brother, and little sister's friend kissing, "So she's the one, he was going to meet."

Molly forgetting about the date Hermione had planned, just smiled wider realizing they had probably been talking to one another, "So you two meet your matches?"

Charlie pulled away from the kiss, needing to take a breath, then noticed his brother, and mother staring at them, he smiled, "Hermione was the one, who I been talking to for the last year," he smiled at his mom, then at the woman he had been kissing, "Funny thing is, we cheated on eachother, with eachother last night."

"You slept with, Hermione, before going to meet your date, not knowing the two were one of the same," Molly wrapped her arms around her son, then around Hermione's waist, "Well hopefully this means you will be coming back home."

"Actually, I will be teaching 'Magical Creature's' at Hogwartz this year, I figured since I was meeting the girl, and a possible serious relationship was going to happen most likely. I wanted to be close by, and when Dumbledore told me about the position. I accepted," Charlie looked at Hermione, "Which mean I could visit you on the weekend," he remembered one of the twins telling him about her being a professor at the same school, "We're going to see eachother, everyday, aren't we?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I work there also."

"Well then, I can't wait till I start there, unfortunately I won't be there for another four months," Charlie looked at his mom, "Mum, Hermione, and I are going to Ramonia, for a couple of days, don't tell anyone because I do not want Oliver to know I am home, if he knew, I would be asked to help him with the new dragons," he looked at the woman, "I brought a port-key, because if all had worked out after we met, I want to show you where I lived for the last five years, before I move to Hogwartz. Do you mind?"

Hermione looked at Molly, then at Fred, she smirked, "I was hoping to beable to see Romania some day, so sure."

"We'll leave tonight, and be back Thursday morning, for Blaise's birthday," Charlie looked at his mom, "We might have something to tell you, when we return."

Molly's eyes filled with tears, knowing what her son had been talkiing about, she pulled Hermione, who was giving Charlie a puzzled look, into her arms, "You two have fun, I will help you pack," she waved her wand up the stares, "Accio, Charlie, and Hermione's packed trunks."

Charlie rolled his eyes, as two trunks appeared beside the couple, he looked at his mother, "You're not trying to get rid of us are you?"

Hermione shrunk her trunk, and threw into her purse, then did the same to Charlie's, she was laughing as she did so, "She just wants her son to come back, the sooner she rids of us, the sooner you come back."

Molly smiled warmly, "Yes dear,. that's it," she hugged the couple, and then pushed the two out the door.

**TENDER MOMENTS WE SHARE**

The two appeared in Charlie's flat, instantly going to the bedroom. They made love, just like the night before, but this time knowing that they had been in love with eachother, before they knew it them selves.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure _

_  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

Charlie stared at the woman in his arms, sleeping, just like he had the morning after they slept together the first time, 'She's beautiful.'_  
_

Hermione opned her eyes slowly, as she felt her lover running hus fingers through her long hair, she smiled a little, "Charlie?"

"Hmmm?" Charlie stared into her chocolate eyes, as he daced her, pulling her closer into him, causing her to gasp, when his member brushed against her tender spot, he grinned at her response, he wasn't even trying, "What?"

"Are you sure you would want to leave Romania, this has been a part of your life for the last five years," She ran her fingers through his soft red hair, she had shifted, so that she was unable to feel him rub agaisnt her opening, "I mean, I don't want you to regret leaving all this." 

Charlie pulled her, once again, closer to him, causing the same reaction, he loved how she seemed to be trying not to get excited from his touch, "I miss my family, and I had planned to come back home anyways, your just a bonus," he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Hermione returned the kiss, as she felt his body cover her's, she stared into his eyes, "I love you, Charlie."

"I love you to, baby," He layed his head against her chest, listening to her heart beat for a moment, the raising himself to look into ger eyes once again. He wanted her, with everything inside him, and now he was going to have her once again, "I never would regret being with you," he entered her, and they started moving as one.

Hermioned pulled his face down to hers, "I am yours," she felt as he lowered his head, kissing her neck, shoulder, chest, and then started his way uo, till he was sucking on her ear, causing her to shutter at the touch, "Faster."

He quickened his pace, as he was ordered to by the woman in his arms.

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

After they finished making love, he held her in his arms, like before and watched her sleep, he figured out that he might never beable to sleep again, but didn't really mind, because she was definiately better then any dream he might have, "You are mine, no one will take you from me."

"Mmmm," She said with a smile, still sound asleep against his chest.

**A/N: Sorry I don't normally do songs in my stories, but I kept hearing that song everytime I thought about the scene. My brain is like a juke-box sometimes, playing songs over, anmd over again. Please don't hate how i did it, it is my first chapter like this. Read & Review!**


	3. MOLLY'S GIFTS FOR THE NEWLYWEDS

**LAST CHAPTER**

After they finished making love, he held her in his arms, like before and watched her sleep, he figured out that he might never beable to sleep again, but didn't really mind, because she was definiately better then any dream he might have, "You are mine, no one will take you from me."

"Mmmm," She said with a smile, still sound asleep against his chest.

**FIRST DAY IN ROMANIA**

Hermione was in Charlie's kitchen, watching him attempt the perfect omelet, "Are you sure you know how to cook?" She was teasing him, and playing tricks on him, everytime he would turn around, she would rotate the frying pans, just to comfuse him.

Charlie was getting ready to put another egg on the frying pan, but instaed ended up putting it ontop of the bacon, _'I could had sworn I had the eggs in this spot,' _not wanting to bring attention to the fact that he wasn't sure what he was doing, he just ignored, what he thought to be just a moment of forgetfulness.

Hermione was trying not to giggle, she stood next to him, and looked at the cooking food, "Everything alright?"

"I will be right back," Charlie left the kitchen to get his wand, and then came back to catch the Brunette rotating the food, "Is there a reason you're trying to make me think I am useing my mind?"

She blushed, realizing she had been caught, she turned to look at him, "No, just trying to see how long it took for you to say something," she went over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled his face down so her lips were against his ear, "I am going to go lie naked in a certain red haired mans room," she sucked on his earlobe before leaving him.

Charlie flicked his wand, turning everything in the kitchen off, _'We'll go out to breakfast later,' _he entered the room, and there in his favorate reading chair, was a very naked Hermione, she had her beautiful silk like legs crossed, draping over one of the arms of the chair, leaning against her right elbow on the other arm of the chair, and her left hand draped across her stomach, he growled, "You have no idea what you do to me, baby," he pointed his wand to her, and levitated her to his bed, before hovering over her.

She laid there, just stairing at him, feeling his hands roam all over her body, "You're Gorgeouse."

He laid beside her, wanting to take another long look at her, and then noticed two scars on her wrist, _'I never noticed that before,'_ he took her wrist in his hand, and pressed his lips over the scar, he looked at her, "Hermione, why?"

Hermione sat up, forgetting about the scars, she looked at Charlie, "It's nothing to worry about," she looked towards her purse, "Accio Potion," she held her hand out, and a tube with pink liquid came into her hand, then she drank it, "I told you about my parents dieing in a car accident, when we talked on the computer, well about a couple weeks after the war, when I went back home I tried to kill myself, Severus was tha one to find me, Dumbledore sent him to check on me, and he got me to St. Mungo's just in time, he saved my life," she had tears in her eyes, "The pink medicine is to help me keep focused, and not sink into dark thoughts, my scars show when I forget to take my medicine, as a reminder."

"Well then, we'll have to remember that won't we?" He pulled her into his arms, and started kissing her.

The little visit seemed to go by fast, the couple's only went out to eat, but came back home for there own entertainmen. They lied in bed the morning they were expected to return home.

Charlie climbed out of the bed, and had his back towards the young woman, "Hermione, I want to marry you, that is why I brought you to Romania," he climbed back onto the bed, then turned to face her, "I don't want a long engagement, if we know we are meant to be with eachother, my friend Alan is able to perform the ceremony," he paused for a moment, as he stroked her cheek, "Unless you want to wait."

Hermione smiled, as she pulled her lover into a kiss, she stared at him, "Charlie, we have been talking for a year, and known eachother longer, I don't care if I have a big wedding, all that matters is if we're together," she pushed him onto his back, and straddled him, "I will love to marry you."

**SURPRISES**

"Happy birthday, dear," Molly hugged her son-in-law, as he came downstairs to breakfast.

Blaise smiled sleepily, as he sat next to his wife, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

She smiled a little, "Because, I wanted to."

"Happy birthday, Blaise!" Luna, and Harry came into the kitchen, clinging to one another, she smiled at Blaise, "How did everyone sleep?"

Molly smiled at the gentleness of the blonde's voice, "Slept fine, Luna dear. how did you, and your husband sleep?"

"He snores," Luna roled her eyes, still keeping a smile on her lips, "But I am use to it," she took a seat as her husband sat next to her, "We thank you for your hospitality."

Ron came downstairs with a very grouchy, pregnant Lavender, "Lavender's mom wants us to return home," he looked at Blaise, "Happy birthday Blaise."

Lavender, as usual didn't say much to the Weasley, Zabini's, or Potter's, she thought herseld above them, and her husband some how was cursed with being in the wrong family, according to her.

As they approached the fire place, Hermion, and Charlie stepped out, with big smiles on there face.

Charlie looked at his younger brother, "Hello Ron, thanks for coming to my birthday, thought you would be gone by now," he looked at lavender, and smiled, "Seeing your wife doesn't even ruin my mood," he, taking everyone by surprised, hugged Lavender.

"Now I know something happened," Fred, and George came into the house, as there older brother hugged, the so no accepted Lavender.

Ron just rolled his eyes, and left with his wife.

George looked at his brother, "Charlie, maybe you might want to take a bath, you have no idea where that girl has been."

Ginny laughed, but stopped when she saw her mother's not so amused face, "Sorry mum, but she's not a nice person, I would never keep my husband away from his family," she wrapped her arms around her husbands waiste.

"Still, he is your brother, so for his sake, be nice to Lavender," Molly looked at the children, still standing, "Come now, sit down let's eat, shall we?"

George, took a seat next to his mother, and Harry, "Sorry mum."

Fred took a seat on the other side of his mother, next to Ginny, he looked at Charlie, "Since you hugged our, oh so lovely sister-in-law, lavender, I am correct to assume Romania, was a nice visit?"

Molly smiled at Fred, then looked at Hermione, "Did you enjoy the visit dear?"

Hermione nodded, as she took a seat next to Luna, "It was great."

"What did you do there?" Molly asked, then noticed Hermione blush, causing her to blush herself, "I mean-"

Charlie laughed at the scene, of the two blushing woman, he looked at his mom as he sat across from Hermione, "Went out to eat, emtertained ourselves, and wewentandgotmarried, then came here for Blaise's birthday."

"Sorry didn't catch that, what did you do after entertaining yourselves?" Molly looked at her other children to see if any of them caught, what there older brother had said.

"Hermione, and I got married," Charlie smiled reaching across the table, for his wife's hand.

"How wonderful," Luna wrapped her arm, around Hermione, "I am so happy for you two."

Molly had tears of joy coming from her eyes, she smiled at the newest member of her family, "Well since you didn't let me throw you a wedding, at least let us having a nice reception for you two."

Hermione stood up, and smiled at her mother-in-law, "Just a simple dinner would do," she kissed the woman on the cheek, "I am going to take a nap, very tired," she walked back upstairs, into the room assigned every time she would stay with the Weasley's during past summer. She went and laid down, and allowed her mind to wonder.

About five minutes later her thoughts were interupted.

"Funny thing just happened," Charlie was standing over his wife, with a sly grin on his face, "Went to my room, expecting my wife to be in my bed, taking a nap, and you know what?"

Hermione covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at herself, "Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah," Charlie mimicked his wife, by covering his own mouth, giving her the same response he had recieved.

She stood in front of him, "I am use to coming into this room, never been married before you know."

"I think you just didn't want to sleep with me," Charlie made a dramatic gesture, pretending like she had hurt him, "Here I thought, you wouldn't want to spend another mionute without me," he peaked at her to see her response to his little scene, "No even married a day, and already sleeping in separate rooms," he left the room, after hinting for her to follow him to his own.

Hermione was about to leave, when Ginny came barging into the room, shutting the door behind her. "I am so happy," she wrapped her arms around her new sister-in-law, "How was your wedding?"

"It was great," She kissed the other girl on the cheeks, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to go spend time with my husband, before your husbands birthday party."

Ginny rolled her eyes, as she watched her friend leave her behind, "Fine then, I won't make you my childs godmother."

Hermione kept walking, "It's a chance I am willing to risk, love you, Ginny," she entered her husbands room, hearing her new sister-in-law mumble something before she closed the door behind her.

Charlie was laying on the bed, staring at his wife, he stared at her, "I was assuming you would be right behind me, but you don't love me like I thought," he placed his hand to his forehead, and sighed dramatically.

Hwermione just smiled as she crawled ontop of him, "Will you forgive me, love?" She started to unbutton her husbands shirts, kissing weach new revealed piece of skin, down from his naval, all the way till the top button, she felt his member grow as she kissed her husband, "I mean I really feel bad," she teased.

He sighed, "I don't know, you hurt me," he tried to keep a smile off his face, and a moan in his throat, when he felt her grind into him, 'Merlin.'

"You know, I am getting a little warmm," She pulled the pink sun-dress she had been wearing earlier over her head, and dropped it on the floor, revealing just her matching knickers, "Well since I can't seem to get you to forgive me, I will just take a nap as planned." She crawled off his lap, purposely rubbing herself ponce more against his growing member, before laying on the other side of the bed.

Charlie pulled the girl roughly against him, with her back against his chest, he wrapped a leg around her own legs, cradled her head with one arm, as he slid his hand between her thighs, "I guess I could forgive you," he removed the girls knickers with his hand, and watched as she finished kicking them the rest of the way off the bed, "Hermione, you are mine now, no one else's," he heard his wife let out a small moan, as he entered her with his finger.

She closed her eyes, feeling his hot breath against the back of her neck, "I wouldn't want it any other way, she rolled onto her back, and looked into his eyes, "Charlie, I need you in me," she bucked into his hand, as he slid his fingers in her, "Now."

He mumbled something, causing whatever clothes he had on, to dissapear, then positioned himself on top of his wife, "You are the only one that I want," he caught her lips, exploring her mouth with his tongue, as he slid all the way into her, it didn't take long for them to move as one, "I love you."

She wrapped her legs around his hips, as he slid his hand down to her arse, she moaned as the camem together, "Oh Charlie!"

He collapsed on top of her, not wanting to remove himself, "Don't move, I want to be close to youlike this," he rested his head next to hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, still feeling him in her, "I am not going anywhere, Mr. Charlie Weasley."

"Baby?" He smiled, as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes?" She stared into his eyes.

"Let's not go to Blaise's party, let's just snuggle like this forever," He felt his member grow, as she moved beneath him, "You want seconds," he smiled at her, "Well I am not one to complain."

**  
ZABINI ROOM**

Ginny was looking through some old baby clothes, which her mother had saved from when all the children were younger, "Blaise, what do you want?"

Blaise, who was looking at a pair of pink booties, smiled at his wife, "At this moment, I want you."

"I meant baby wise," Ginny smiled at her husband, "A boy, or a girl?"

He tossed his wife the babies pick booties, "Would be nice to fill in those little shoes," he found a little dress, and smiled again, "You use to wear this?"

"Actually, that was mine," Fred was leaning in the doorway, grinning, "Wondered what mom ever did with that."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and looked at her husband, "Awe yes, his thing was to small, so for the first two years of his life, our parents didn't know he was a boy," she teased.

"I had an uncle like that, we call him Aunt Chalie," Blaise laughed, at the snort that came from his wife, at the sound of the joke.

"I remember how our little sister, use to take off all her clothes, what she was a baby," George now came, and stood next to Fred, he smiled at the pile of baby clothes.

Fred laughed, "Yeah as soon as we got back, from where ever we had gone that day, the moment our sister stepped through the front door, her clothes were off," he enetered the room, and sat next to his sister.

"Really?" Blaise grinned at his wife.

"I was four years old," Ginny gave her husband, one of her don't-get-any-idea, looks.

Blaise leaned in and kissed his wife, "Have I told you, how beautiful you look?"

Ginny smiled at she climbed onto her husbands lap, and returned the kiss, forgetting her brothers were in her room, "I want you, now."

Fred jumped up, and walked to the door, "I see when I am not wanted," he pushed George out of the room, "I am going to have nightmares tonight."

"Well I told Katie, I will be home, to help her gather Natalie, and Nathanial, for Blaise's party," George looked at his brother, "You want to come help with your niece, and nephew?"

"You realize, I am the only one still not married?" Fred grinned, "I must be lucky."

"Well, you and Angelina will know when the right time comes," George assured his brother, "Come to Katie's mom's house with me, that is where she went today."

Fred nodded, as the twins left.

**CHARLIE'S ROOM**

Charlie held his sleeping wife in his arms, "I hate to wake you-"

"Then don't," Hermione grinned.

"I thought you were asleep," Charlie smiled down at his wife.

"How could I sleep?" She sat on the edge of the bed, and reached for the dress, and knickers she had been wearing earlier, "We got to go to Blaise's birthday party."

"We don't have to," Charlie said, refusing to get out of bed.

"I am going," Hermione waved as she left the room.

"Mione, dear?" Molly smiled when her new daughter-in-law came down the stais, "Can you help me please?"

Authur came into the house, and wrapped his arms around the girl, "Mione, heard you are a Weasley now, good to here," he kissed her cheek, "Severus was asking about you, he is Blaise's godfather, but you know that."

Hermione smiled at her father-in-law, "Yes, I did know that," she looked at Molly, "What did you need help with?"

Molly lead the young girl to the kitchen, and removed a package from under the dresser, "I made one of these, for each of my children, for there wedding day," she smiled at the young woman, "I hid it in here, som that way Natalie, and Nathania wouldn't think it was something for them, they know they are not allowed in my kitchen."

Hermione smiled as she looked at the package, "I will wait until Charlie-"

"Until Charlie what?" Charlie came into the kitchen, looking a little annoyed that his wife left him alone in his room, he saw the package, "What's this?"

"I don't know," Hermione looked at her mother-in-law, then at the package, "Should we wait to open it, after the party?"

"George, and Katie waited till there honeymoon, while Bill and Fleur waited till after there first anniversary," Molly smiled Hermione.

Charlie gave his mom a puzzled look, knowing what it was, he sgrunk the package in hisa wife's arm, and placed it in his pocket, "We'll open it when we feel ready, mom," he lead his wife outside to where all the guest were, "So you know, George, and Katie conceived there twins on the wedding night, and Fleur, along with Billy conceived Aden the first anniversay of there wedding."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You don't possibly think that the gift has anything to do with your niece's, or nephews being conceived, do you?"

Ginny walked by, with Blaise, stopping when she felt her older brothers hand on her arm, she looked at him, "Yes, can I help you brother?"

"Tell me, how long have you been married?" Charlie grinned at his sister, knowing the answer.

Ginny smiled at the her brother, "About five months, why?"

"When did you open your gift, from your wedding from mom?" Charlie wrapped an arm around his wife;s shoulder.

"I opned it two weeks after my wedding, on my birthday," Ginny looked at Hermione, then at her husband, "Come to think abotu it, that would probably around the time I must had conceived," she wrapped her arms around her husband, and kissed him, "Dance with me."

Blaise nodded, as he took his wife to the dance floor, and started danceing.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I still don't think that all the babies happened to be born, or I mean conceived, around the time you mom gave them the gifts."

"Okay, let's open it right now," Charlie grinned, "He leaned in, and kissed his wife, before removing the shrunken package."

Hermione looked nervously at her husband, "Let's wait till you're at Hogwarts, in four more months."

"Okay," Charlie lead his wife to the dance floor, he smiled at her, "The night I join you, wife, we will open the package. Deal?"

She smiled at her husband, "Deal."

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
